


Seeing

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Sitting in the back behind his drums, Andy sees a lot of things.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Seeing

Sitting in the back behind his drum kit, Andy sees a lot of things. Some of those things he wishes he hadn't, like the too many times he had caught sight of fans flashing the band from the front row in hopes of coming backstage, or fights breaking out in the mosh pit during their earlier days. And some of those things he felt like he had been a privledge to witness, things like the growing love between two of his best friends.

He still remembered meeting them, all of them too young and full of themselves, wanting nothing more than to play music as loud and as often as possible. He had banged on his drums in just about every dive bar and bingo hall in the greater Chicago area, not to mention all over the world in some of the biggest arenas possible, but he still remembered those early days like they were yesterday.

"You're looking awfully thoughtful," Joe said as he strapped on his guitar. "What's on your mind?"

Andy twirled one of his drumsticks, already stripped down to his shorts for a night of pounding on his instruments. "Just remembering stuff," he said, looking around. "Should I ask where the other two are?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Probably necking in the dressing room. Pete was practically undressing Patrick with his eyes when I left." He ran a hand though his hair. "Ten bucks says one of them comes out with a visible hickey."

"Sucker bet," Andy commented, taking a sip from his bottle of water. "You're on."

Joe turned around just in time to see the two musicians in question come onto the stage. "About fucking time," he grumbled as he watched the pair strap on their guitars. "Thanks for joining us, by the way. Can't you two keep your hands off each other?"

"No," Pete said with a grin as he stepped up to the mike. It was then that both Joe and Andy noticed the bright pink mark right under Pete's left ear.

Sighing heavily, Andy dug into his sock and pulled out a ten. He passed it to Joe without comment, who snickered as he pocketed his ill gotten gains.

Yes, Andy reflected as he banged on his drums, he saw a lot of things sitting in the back behind his kit. And in all the years he had been doing this, he had never seen Pete and Patrick happier.


End file.
